Sofia's past
by ZussellBrook
Summary: Read Sofia, please remember to get it. Sofia's real past. She will come back to the castle in Lead role? Kay?
1. Chapter 1

12 years ago King Max and Queen Alex had a baby, they named her Allison Blueheart a.k.a Sofia Kratt

* * *

"Sweetie, what should we name her?" a white woman with blond hair and brown eyes asked white husband with brown hair and blue eyes. "It depends what color is her hair?" the man answered his wife. "Blondie with blue eyes." the nurse Jenna said to the king. "Maybe... Allison?" the woman the queen said. The king nodded. "Alex, are you sure we should call the news?" the king said to Queen Alex. "No Max, and I didn't say we're going to call the news! You did!" Queen Alex said to King Max who was blushing. "Why?" the doctor Ivan asked. "The bad guys who threatened our kingdom dad." a boy in the room named Bob explained to the doctor. "Names please Queen Alex and King Max?" Bob said bowing. "Donita Donata, Zach Varmitech, and Gaston Gormound preferred to be called Gormound." King Max said. Allison cried at the sound of the names... or she was just not cared for yet.


	2. Chapter 2

few weeks after Allison's birth.

"Who's Daddy's little princess?!" King Max said. Allison giggled. The T.V changed from M.L.P F.I.M to the news. Evil villain Gourmand is out royal dog, Twilight Blueheart! Careful Princess Allison your beloved pet might be a stew!" the news person screamed. Max gasped and looked at his daughter who was clinging on to her cream colored border collie Twilight. The T.V changed back to M.L.P F.I.M season 3 episode 13 Magical Mystery Cure. Allison clung onto Twilight's back as she jumped on the couch. Alex came in. "She doesn't like Twilight Sparkle as her favorite character, but she loves that dog!" she said. Allison giggled.

* * *

1 year later.

"Come on Ally say Daddy or Mommy!" Max said, Alex nodded. Ally -Allison- didn't say what her parents had told her she said, "Animal!" perfectly hugging Twilight.


	3. New home, and the end

Soon before Allison was 1 year and 1 month villains hit this lovely kingdom. They even accidently killed Queen Alex and King Max. The guards were late to save the king and queen, but not the loved princess and her puppy. The villains didn't notice Allison in her crib, so one of the best guards named George grabbed a medium sized basket, grabbed a mini pillow, put it in the basket, grabbed a blanket, put the blanket in the basket, grabbed Allison's favorite stuffed cheetah and fox, put them in the basket, grabbed Allison and Twilight, put them in the basket, grabbed a paper and pen, wrote a note, grabbed tape, and taped the note to the basket. He did it all in 5 minutes! He sent his daughter Julia -another awesome guard- to bring the basket with the sleeping princess and puppy to a new home. Julia saw a green turtle laying in the fields, and since Allison adored animals Julia put the basket there. In the morning a man with dark brown hair and brown eyes came out wearing a green jacket. "Chris Kratt, is saving creatures again! Right Mar... i'm alone again aren't I?" the man said. He looked at the basket and read the letter. _"Princess Allison Blueheart, give to a loving animal home. Change her name. Don't tell her who she really is. Keep her puppy Twilight with her at ALL times! Don't even mention Queen Alex and King Max to her, don't even say Princess Allison. Treat her normally as if she was your daughter. ~George- one of the best guards, but got there to late to save our leaders." _Chris said aloud. "MARTIN, GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT HERE AND READ THE LETTER!" Chris screamed. Martin a dark blonde with blue eyes wearing a blue jacket and the same shorts as his brother came out. "*yawn and groan* What Chris?" Martin said lazily. "This." Chris said handing him the basket. Allison woke up in Marin's hands as he lifted her. "So we have to change her name?" Martin asked calming down Ally -Allison- with her stuffed animals. "Yea who's daughter is she going to-" Chris began but got interrupted by 2 squeals. The Kratt brothers looked behind them. Aviva and Koki stood there. The girls then ran and grabbed Allison gently. Koki first. Koki handed her to Aviva. Aviva soon handed her to Martin. "She's going to be yours and Kitty's!" she said. "Why!?" Martin complained. "Because!" Chris said for Aviva. "Names please!" Martin groaned as he said that. "Sofia Kratt!" Chris said. Martin nodded.

* * *

**The end! Like it Sofia's past was kinda harsh huh? Or at least the beginning was. She will go back in 'Lead Role?' so don't worry, she will go back!**


End file.
